


Drabbles January 2019 -Marvel

by PachiinsoNao



Category: Captain America (Movies), Deadpool - All Media Types, Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Angst, Bruce Banner Needs a Hug, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Child Abuse, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-02 01:48:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17255324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PachiinsoNao/pseuds/PachiinsoNao
Summary: A Marvel's drabble per day in January.





	1. Hospital

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so, it’s a translation of my own work and it’s drabble. Theoretically, a drabble has 100 words, but my English isn’t enough good to do that. So, the word’s count will be between 90 and 110 words.  
> 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nobody had said that watching the other go was easy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This text is Bucky/Tony and a friend give me this word: hospital. I wanted doing some fluff but…it’s not for today.

Bucky never saw the Super-Serum as blessing or curse. He always satisfied himself just live with. But today, he hated this serum, this serum who always make him alive, constantly. He was just here, to see all the white hairs and wrinkles who enveloped the Tony’s face. It was him who wanted to stay in this hospital’s room, behind his loved one, be with him during his last instants. Because no one give a doubt about that: old age will kill the billionaire in a very near future.


	2. Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was an injury, again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And today, the second text of the month \o/. Again, a friend gives me a word: rain.

Was it his throat, his trachea or his lungs? The superhero didn’t know anymore, but he was in pain. His whole chest was burning and his hands was covered by blood. His red liquid mixed with the water who doesn’t stop to harassing him. He wanted to sheltered himself under a building, to escape at this deluge, but he couldn’t move. Simply laying down on his flank, he waited that the Death come to take him away, because no ambulance came.

« Peter! »

Ned. Spiderman couldn’t see him, but he knew he was on his sides. The rain had stopped.


	3. Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hulk will never be his friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, I think that even if I know what I want to write in my drabble, give a word make like…a challenge. And give me a title-  
> But this time, it’s not a friend who gave me the word, but Internet!

“Go away! Leave me, let me live!”

 

Bruce ran, struggled, tried by all means to go out this closed room, his laboratory. He tried to escape out, as far as possible, even if he knew pertinently that it would be useless. The demon who chassed him don’t arise from the outside world, but inside him. He hit his hip against a table he fell. Like a perfectly terrified child, he curled up on himself, leaving bitter salty tears to draw his cheeks. If only Hulk didn’t swallow bullets.


	4. Midnight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone thought that she didn’t know how to feel the slightest emotion. It's wrong; she loved pleasure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love this woman.

Midnight, the time of the crime. This sentence was well known and often used for humorous purposes. Perhaps it was because of this that a sweet smile appeared on the lips of a sulphurous killer. Letting her forms be gripped, she pressed her lips against those of the man in front of her. Such is taken who thought to take; the man thought he was spending a delicious moment, a moment that would remain engraved in his memory. A blade in the chest and it was the redhead who had pleasure.

 

Call her how you want, insult her if you want, she loves blood running between her hands.


	5. Forget

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A word, a sentence, resonated in his head and echoed the whole of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love angst, I love unrequited love and I love the Spideypool. Fusion :)

The mercenary wasn’t persuaded of many things in his life but that, oh that, he couldn’t be more persuaded. Never, oh, never, he could erase from his head, chase away of his thoughts, this adorable spider. This little arachnid who loved to swing from buildings to buildings.

 

"Forget me."

 

These words tore at his chest, crushed his body, broke his voice with furious screams. Of course, this wonderful body would never belong to him. But that, his mind didn’t want to hear it. He closed his eyes and clogged his ears and then... Spider Man was his.


	6. Crazy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He might be crazy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loki is the image of the complex character that becomes a delight to write.

Being locked up would make anyone crazy. So, imagine that for a person already suffering from madness and whose greatest dream is freedom. Because it was his motivation: to be free. He wanted to be able to say what he wanted, to do what he wanted, when he wanted, without meeting the accusing look of his "father" and the annoying words of his "brother". Even attached to the Mad Titan, he had felt that exhilarating freedom.

 

And for that, he was blamed. And for that, he was locked up. And for that, he was called fool. Stupid Asgardians.


	7. Volume

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie felt himself leaving, defeated by…himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ship Eddie with Venom but sometimes a Venom not very nice is good.

We often think of what we would do during a zombie invasion. On the other hand, we think much less about our reaction if we become ourselves a zombie. Because that's what Eddie was becoming. The voices, the murmurs in his mind were beginning to get the better of him. The volume buzzing, growing, didn’t leave him a respite. He kept saying that this black and slimy mass was a parasite. But, sincerely, this body he no longer controlled. It was him, the mass that his envelope dragged, it was him the parasite who was to die.


	8. Piano

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His childhood had been a disaster, revived by a song.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Clint, and I admit to being disappointed to not really see him appear in the MCU :( But we'll see him in Endgame soon, so I'm happy!

During a mission, concentration was a primordial thing. No element of the environment should alter its concentration. It was something that they learned from the beginning.

 

But this melody made him forget everything, plunged him into alleyways that only he knew.

 

This melody, which he heard in this huge empty room, was his father who smashed bottles on his body, it was the wandering dog who was always trying to play, it was the weeks spent in filthy blankets at to listen to the neighboring windows, it was the old neighbor who only fed on rice pudding. It was his childhood.


	9. Brain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She had seen them grow, she had seen everything: their disputes, their reconciliations, their wounds and their joys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Either I hate Thor with all my soul, or shippe him with Loki (even if I do not like Thorki. Yes, I ship couples I don’t like). To make an in-between was hard.

Frigga was a cultured woman who liked to know the way of thinking about other cultures. A midgardian theory in particular had caught his attention: the way of educating a child influenced his way of thinking, of building himself. Blame it on the brain. She could have left this information aside if she had not had a perfect example in front of her eyes. On the one hand, Thor, whom everyone congratulated, who never ceased to smile; on the other, Loki, whom everyone was clinging to, who seemed shut up in himself, whose smiles were rare. But Frigga was still wondering if it was the fault of the brain for the reciprocal admiration they had for each other.


	10. Chocolate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Offering gifts for Valentine's Day is a touching attention. Offering chocolates to your husband is too. But, Tony Stark is in charge of the gift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this ship is part of my OTP's and I can only complain about the few people who share my opinion :/

Tony Stark was not a man who liked banality. His husband, his purse, his activities, nothing could be called banal. So the chocolates he intended to offer to the man of his life couldn’t be content being a simple mixture of milk and sugar. They had to be special.

 

-Tony, don’t think I'm not touched by the attention, but... I'll break my teeth if I eat them.

-I know I'm not a chef, but it seems to me that they-

-Tony, it's not chocolate the problem. It's _the diamond on it_.


	11. Message

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Okay, you are Groot, but where did you put the money!? "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven’t appreciated the GoG as they would do, so I apologize for their great absence in this collection of drabbles.

Bad coordination between the elements and a plan could go down the drain. It was exactly what was happening to him. Believe it or not, but the bounty hunter had to bring money back to his employer. Some legends tell that treasures are guarded by dragons; the thing in front of him was a tree. 

 

-I am Groot.

-Okay, you are Groot, but where did you put the money?!

-I am Groot.

-But I don’t fucking care about your name!

-I am Groot.

 

Deaf dialogue, the message seems doomed to never pass and treasury forever out of reach.


	12. Epitaph

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He had become the symbol of America, but she would have preferred he to have been only his love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m team Iron-Man with all my soul. But I must admit that Peggy Carter has a ready-made place in my heart, so I could not help it.

Oh yes, she was proud of Steven Rogers, the symbol of America's winner of the war, the “Captain America”. She was proud to have been able to rub a man so courageous, so concerned for the well-being of his country. She was happy to have known him, to have caressed his lips, to have been at his side during his many missions. She was happy to be able to continue her work by creating the S.H.I.E.L.D.

But what she would have liked, what she really wanted, would have been a dance with him. An eternal dance where Steve would still be alive and where she would not be in front of this epitaph.


	13. Hairs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Believe it or not, but the hair expresses mourning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told you that words randomly chosen stimulate the imagination. After that, I never said it was a good thing.

A louding scream pierced the sounds of battle. It was the voice of a woman, a woman who had just lost a loved one, her reason for living, her half. Effusions red, incessant, exploded their opponents, without the scream ceases. The pain in the woman's chest was far too big. Her twin had just died. Despair seized her and she could only fall to her knees, without support, without energy. She began to run her hand through her hair. But she did not revitalize them; she tore them away, as her heart had been.


	14. Anxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Tony created it, he had also endowed it with human emotions. Of which anxiety.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JARVISDADDY. Interpret this sentence as you wish.

J.A.R.V.I.S was a technological marvel: he was an A.I capable of feeling feelings. And emotions, yes, he felt: joy, sadness, anger, and many others. However, one emotion predominated all the others: anxiety. His creator obviously did not know how to take care of himself. What was the life of J.A.R.V.I.S? Remind Tony to calm down on the bottle, give him bedtime and remind him to eat healthy. Also, warn the police of an accident and warn them against assassination attempts. A full time job.


	15. Easy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A wonder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohlala, such original. I describe how Heimdall sees the world through his eyes. Sometimes it feels good?

Although the Guardian of Bifrost never discussed it, he knew that many people envied his ability to see the universe of an eyelid flutter. Everyone thought it was easy, that it was enough to look up to the wonder of a starry sky to see each ant. It was obviously calumnies: extreme concentration was required and it was not uncommon for him to end up with a headache. But seeing the galaxies intertwine, the planets dancing, the living beings, the limits of time, space and eternal matter, are worth this little sacrifice.


End file.
